Fear
by IamBenson1
Summary: Cases are hard to deal with and a tangled web can come out of a simple case. When Olivia is kidnapped, a game is initiated by the kidnapper which Elliot and the squad must follow to get her back. Can they find her in time? Can they save her? Will Elliot finally tell her what he has been dying to tell her? E/O! Rated M for mature assaults and graphic descriptions of crimes.
1. Aftermath

**I have been outta the writing thing, for a long while, so I will definitely try this again. Hopefully its good. Give me your best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, NBC does and so does Dick Wolf... (he's so lucky)**

* * *

The sun shone through the window in his room, lighting up the mess he made the night before trying to make it to his bed. As soon as the light hit his eyes, he groaned and tried to cover his eyes. His body finally felt sleep leave him as he moved his arm from his eyes and opened them.

He stared at the ceiling and sighed a couple times, realizing that sleep wasn't going to be easy anymore today especially after the case that they just got off of.

For the past five days, the case hit hard when the child involved was suddenly murdered with her mother for telling the police about the attack from the husband.

The crime scene was so brutal that everyone drank that night and even cried. It was hard to imagine crying for Munch, Fin, Captain, and even 'BadAss' Benson. The physical destruction of the mother and daughter were enough to scare everyone.

Elliot sighed yet again, and then moved to get up. Putting his feet onto the carpet beneath his bed and getting into a standing position puts a pain into his head. The headache is enough to make him want to get back into bed but he doesn't. Instead he enters his adjoining bathroom and starts the shower.

Stepping in, he puts his head underneath the stream of water and his mind drifts. Drifts back to the case of Helen and Bianca Tillman. It's a case he never will forget, and will probably never go a day without thinking of.

Finishing his shower, he completed his task of getting dressed and grabbing all his belongings and left the apartment.

He arrived on the street and it was starting to lighten up. The day had barely started when he hailed the cab to take him to the 1-6 SVU precinct. He remained silent even when he arrived, handed the cabbie money, and walked upstairs to the bullpen on the fifth floor. Walking in, he saw only the captain sitting in his office. No one else was present and Elliot figured that because of the case and the fact that they were all drunk when they left the bar, that it would be awhile before anyone came in.

He sat down at his desk and looked over his files. He set to work, hoping to get some paperwork done early.

* * *

Three hours later

Elliot looked up and saw Munch walk through the door, his hat down and sunglasses on. A huge disposable coffee cup in his hand.

"Oh man, Stabler, how long have you been here?" Munch asked taking off his coat but leaving his hat and shades on, in the attempt to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

Elliot looked at the clock, "Going on three hours."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep well, so I came in to finish some paperwork, if I can't sleep, I might as well work."

"How can you focus right now?"

Elliot smiled and looked up at Munch who was rubbing his temples, "Because I didn't drink as much as you did."

He chuckled again, as Munch groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. Elliot shook his head, and saw Fin enter the bullpen. His attire was back to his attire when he first started at the SVU station. The baggy track suit was his claim that he didn't care how he looked at work on this day. He also wore shades in the attempt to conceal his hangover.

It was getting around to nine o clock and Elliot continued to look at the doors looking for Olivia.

He tried to continue his work but the worry for Olivia overtook his desire to work. He picked up his phone and sent a text.

_El: Liv? Are you coming in today?_

He let the text sit for more than ten minutes before he picked up the phone again, this time calling Olivia's number.

Her voicemail came after five rings and Elliot clicked his phone off. He looked to Munch and Fin, "Have either of you talked to Liv yet?"

Only grumbled no's came from the two hungover detectives. Elliot bit his lip, he didn't want to be nosy, or presumptuous but he was starting to get worried.

His phone rang and he saw Liv's name, "Oh Thank God." Pressing the button, "Liv?"

"_This is not Olivia, however I do have her."_

The voice was not normal, it sounded as if it was being changed.

"Where is Detective Benson?" Elliot stated quickly, and harshly causing Fin and Munch to look his way curiously.

"_She is safe Detective Stabler, for now."_

"Where is she?"

"_Detective Olivia Benson is being held by me, in a place you will not be able to find. She is my prisoner and I will give her back to you if you do exactly what I say."_

"Do not harm her in any way. I want her back. Where is she?"

"_Tsk, Tsk detective, in time you will get her back."_

The man suddenly hung up and Elliot was left to stare at the screen of his phone.

Fin chimed in quickly, "Stabler?"

"Someone has taken Olivia."

Fin stood and so did Munch, "What do you mean?"

"Detective Benson has been kidnapped." Elliot said, finally wiping the tear that had made its way down his cheek.

* * *

**Oooh! Im sneaky, sneaky!**


	2. Awakening

Olivia opened her apartment door and closed it falling against it hard. Her head was pounding and it was because of the amounts of alcohol she had intentionally ingested.

The case was a horrible one and with each shot of tequila made her forget. Helen Tillman was a woman who remarried when her daughter was only four. The man Jake Tillman adopted the daughter named Bianca and lived with them.

Over the years, Helen began to get used to the verbal abuse and physical abuse. He started off slow making sure he proved his dominance and then moved up to beatings and finally spousal rape.

After a year or two, Jake suddenly decided that Helen was not enough, and he moved on to defiling his twelve year old stepdaughter. As soon as the first encounter was over, she ran away to her friend's house, whose mother in turn brought her to the unit.

The details that this mother and daughter laid out on the table during the investigation was enough to make Edward Allen Poe curl his toes. Olivia got sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up before being able to discuss any further information.

Now that the case was officially complete with the police department and on the desk of the Assistant District Attorney, the team going for drinks was important in what the team called Therapy.

Now standing in her apartment, with a headache that could shake the earth. Elliot wanted to join her to make sure she got home safe, but she said no.

"_Liv, let me take you home."_

"_No, El, you should not be driving, none of us should, I'll just take a cab." She hastily got off the bar stool and regained her balance before putting her coat over her shoulders. He turned to her and placed his hand on the top of her shoulder._

"_Please, let me, I really want to make sure you get home okay?"_

"_I'll be okay, El," She came closer for effect. "Trust me, I'll be okay, I'll see you tomorrow at the station."_

_Elliot conceded and nodded. He smiled when she pulled him into a hug, "I promise I'll be okay, Elliot."_

_She pulled away and he pulled her back for a kiss which he planted on her cheek. She smiled back and turned to go._

Olivia sighed as she headed to the bedroom and stripped herself of her jacket, blouse and her bag. She placed her gun and badge into the bedside drawer and her phone on top. Instead of pulling back the covers, she just laid down on top. Almost as soon her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Olivia continued to sleep, not being able to hear her door suddenly opening. The individual entered and traveled the dark room to the doorway to her bedroom. He suddenly caught her jacket with his toe and fell forward catching himself with a thud against the doorframe.

He stopped and looked at the shifting of the female inside the bedroom. She moved but her eyes remained closed and only a quick mumble came out

"El, don't make so much noise."

He waited till she settled again and then continued forward more mindful of the objects in her room. He continued forward and proceeded cover Olivia's mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in chloroform.

* * *

Olivia woke up and tried to get her bearings. Looking around, she could tell she wasn't in the city anymore. She blinked a few times to get the fogginess out of her head.

The walls were wooden as if it was a cabin. It was old and rickety. The wind was blowing outside, but some was entering the cracks and crevices between the boards. Foliage and greenery were growing in all corners of the small structure.

She attempted to get up and noticed her hands were cuffed to the rusted metal bars of the bed she was laying on. The mattress was musty and looked as if it came straight from 1978. Olivia tugged on the handcuffs but to no avail.

She looked around for her captor, and didn't see anyone. The door did open and the man came into the shack placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Good you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"You know me well Detective."

"William?"

* * *

**I'll discuss William and who he is in the next couple of chapters...**

**Should I continue Let me know**


	3. Apprehension

Elliot returned from the cribs to see that the captain had employed any and all efforts to find Olivia. Through the glass surrounding his office, he saw the Chief and the Police Commissioner talking with the captain. Continuing forward, he walked up to Munch and Fin who were manning a few phones.

An hour before, Captain Cragen and the Police Commissioner proceeded to make a public statement asking for any and all leads in the kidnapping of Detective Olivia Benson.

Elliot was asked to do the public statement but after the phone call from the kidnapper, Elliot was having a hard time keeping it together. In his mind he was punching himself, for letting Olivia walk out of that bar and watch her leave. In his heart of hearts he should have gotten up and followed her no matter what she said or how she tried to stop him. He continually beat himself up, and wasn't going to rest until she was home and safe.

The captains' door was opened and all three gentlemen stepped out. Elliot reached the final stair back onto the main floor and they walked up to him. "Detective Stabler," The Chief started, "We will do everything we can to get your partner back."

"Thank you sirs."

The Commissioner started, "Detective Stabler, has anything changed? Any new calls?"

"No, sir." Elliot's eyes dropped to the floor, as he felt a new wave of guilt building up in his chest.

"Alright, Captain keep us updated."

"Yes, sir, we will." Captain turned and watched them walk out the door. "Alright Fin, Munch, get the technical response unit, have them keep a constant hold on Elliot's phone, and have them continue on Olivia's as well. If her phone calls Elliot's again, I want to trace it. In case she decides to change phones I want all incoming numbers to Elliot's phone checked."

Fin nodded and pushed Munch ahead of him out of the door. Elliot saw some of the junior detectives continuing to answer calls and writing down what was being said.

Elliot's cell phone rang and saw Liv's name. "Everyone stop talking."

Cragen was already on the phone trying to get Fin. Elliot took a deep breath and pushed the correct button.

"Yes?"

"_Elliot?"_

Olivia's voice came through and it was scared and terrorized, "Liv, are you okay?"

"_Elliot, help me…."_

"Liv, Where are you?" The signal suddenly changed and the voice that came through next was the same gargled voice that first called him. "Liv?"

"_There is your proof of life, will you play now?"_

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elliot asked hoping his plea would work.

"_I want to play a game."_

"And if I don't play, what will happen to Olivia?"

"_Then Detective Stabler, I will kill her. And I won't make it painless."_

Elliot started to panic and gripped the desk causing his knuckles to whiten. He quickly pulled the phone back to his ear. "I'll play."

"_Good. Now your first clue will come tonight."_

"No, I want her back now. Start the game. The sooner, the better."

"_Oh no, we will do this my way. I control the game, not you."_

The man hung up yet again and Elliot was left to stare at his phone wondering what on earth this game was going to entail.

**Review please!**


	4. Ascendency

**Sorry it took me so long, and I am so sorry its so short, but im trying to set up the storyline before I get to the main plot.**

**Loves Iambenson**

* * *

Olivia heard William close the phone and she looked up to see his eyes staring down at her. The dark brown almost black eyes were full of hatred and disgust.

She remembered when she first saw those eyes. The case was not going anywhere and with Jake suddenly eluding the detectives, they decided to talk to William, his brother.

The investigation took a turn when he let them into his apartment and it was soon understood the proclivities of William. Pornography was scattered throughout the apartment and children's items were scattered between them.

After a good lookover, Elliot decided to handcuff him for child pornography. They took him back to the station and asked him questions about his brother and his family.

"_Do you enjoy pornography?" Elliot asked sitting back in the hard metal chair. Staring across from him was William whose hands were handcuffed and chained to the table. Elliot took Fin into the interrogation room with him, while Olivia stayed behind the one-way._

"_Where is that nice detective lady?" He licked his lips and looked to the window. "Is she back there?"_

"_Detective Benson had other pressing matters. You deal with us." Fin dropped quickly._

"_No, I think I want to deal with her."_

"_William." Elliot snapped his fingers in front of William's face trying to pull his attention back to him._

"_Detective Benson, I want to talk to you," He finally turned his head back to Elliot, "And only you."_

_Elliot shook his head, "Nope, this isn't how it works."_

_He remained silent no matter how many times they tried to get him to talk. William became stoic and didn't respond or react to any stimuli._

_Olivia sighed and opened the interrogation room door. "Fine, I'm here."_

"_Liv." Elliot got up to stop her, but she held up her hand, telling him she wasn't going to move._

"_Detective Benson, It's good to see you again."_

"_Mr. Tillman, tell us what happened?"_

"_Alone." Olivia shook her head. "Then you get nothing. He returned to his stoic position and wouldn't respond._

"_Elliot." The statement was well known to Elliot. It was a plea to let her do what he didn't want. He knew if he left her in there, she would be harmed in some way. Sure he was chained to the table, but psychologically, Elliot knew in his gut that he would get to her._

"_Alright. But I'm stopping it, if I feel it's necessary." She nodded and moved aside letting Fin and Elliot procede out the door closing it behind them._

"_Alright, Mr. Tillman, they're gone."_

_He moved finally, inching closer to her. She leaned back trying to get some distance without appearing disgusted by him._

"_Detective Benson, you are very beautiful. Nice curves, great facial features…"_

"_Stop, Mr. Tillman, tell me about the pornography."_

"_I like them younger, but I could definitely try someone like you." William licked his lips again and started diverting his eyes to other parts of her body. She pushed away the shiver he was causing her to feel and readjusted to mask the shiver._

"_Mr. Tillman, please stop."_

"_Why, you have a great body, not at all like a child, but very sexy."_

_Elliot walked into the room and helped Olivia to her feet. "Enough, your going to central booking, your going to jail."_

_Elliot pushed her out the door, just before he closed it, he heard William say "We'll see."_

Olivia looked back into those eyes and shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her. Oh how she begged for Elliot, to be here to save her.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she saw him lick his lips again.

* * *

**Review please**


End file.
